


do you wanna dance?

by a_b028



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - 60s, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Historical, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Thanksgiving, Weird Plot Shit, idk what it is man, look at me, writing another historical chansoo like theres no tommorow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: Kyungsoo takes out another cigarette, “Well,” lights it up, “In that case, wanna spend the Thanksgiving with me?”Chanyeol makes an amused expression, “You will get cancer if you smoke so much,” he points out, “Are you making an unmoral proposition to your boss?”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	do you wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> can yall believe I ditched studying history for this,,, and it hadn't even turned out the way I wanted it to but do I care? no
> 
> title taken from The Mamas&The Papas song 'Do You Wanna Dance'; whole fic inspired by tv show 'Mad Men'
> 
> PS the only indication it's the 60s is period-typical attitude so if you came for historical shit, I am sorry to disappoint you

Knocking echoes somewhere in the distance and he is greet with a classy, “What are you doing here, Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol looks up from his papers and notices one of the younger copywriters, Mr. Do, standing at the door, “I am working.”

Mr. Do hums, “During Thanksgiving?”’

“I could ask you the same question,” he says and puts down his pen.

His co-worker purses his lips, “May I?” and at Chanyeol’s nod steps inside. He plops on the chair that’s meant for clients or business partners, “I have this problem with the ad for that hair product, y’know, the one that’s due shortly before Christmas.”

“The all-in-one dryer?”

“Yeah,” Mr. Do replies and puts out a cigarette pack out of his pocket, “You want one?”

Chanyeol nods and accepts the cigarette, “If I remember correctly it was supposed to be an ad with a model who quickly tries different hairstyles.”

“Yes,” Mr. Do crosses his legs, “I know this ad isn’t a priority right now, but I kept thinking, y’know, what’s the group we are rooting for – the housewives – gonna think when they see it. A model – tall, skinny gal with perfect teeth and perfect face, all dolled up and joyful,” he continues, “And they gonna watch it while they are changing dirty nappies of their screaming child with three pans almost on fire in the background.”

Chanyeol stands up and moves to his bar, “I see your point,” he notes as he picks up two glasses and pours some brandy he got from a friend, “But I guess it’s meant to motivate them to change that.”

“I wouldn’t feel motivated by something like that,” Mr. Do admits, “Rather jealous and annoyed that they make me look for a minute and half at something I will never achieve.”

“Good hair is actually something you can achieve.”

“That’s not the point,” his co-worker replies and butts down the cigarette, “I can’t suddenly grow fifteen inches, lose weight, change my face and throw my useless husband out,” he drags on, “When a housewife sees an ad like that they will go _– oh, look at them, they have no worries in their life so they can allow themselves a thing like that, how nice.”_

“Are you a housewife, Mr. Do?” Chanyeol asks, not meaning to sound mocking but turning out to.

“I was,” he shrugs, “And it’s Kyungsoo, please.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol opens his mouth, “I am sorry, I didn’t know you were a carrier.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Good, it tends to distract people,” and takes a sip from his glass, “Back to the topic – we need something better if we want to reach out destined group.”

“And what do you have in mind?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo exhales, “That’s why I’ve been walking around, hoping that the inspiration will strike.”

Chanyeol grunts, “Did it?”

“No.”

They fall quiet and Chanyeol wonders how he never noticed that Mr. Do – Kyungsoo – is a carrier. It seems obvious now, with the way he carries himself and the fact that he came out of nowhere to work in their firm. And it’s not like they didn’t talk before, they went out for lunch a few times and worked together on the same projects.

“We could do a scene,” Chanyeol begins, “A middle class house, typically poshy neighbourhood and a family of five – one girl, the eldest and two small boys. A working husband and, what you said, a housewife. It would be good if she was overweight or ugly.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo gathers the information with a grimace, then finishes Chanyeol’s thought, “It’s early morning, wife wakes up first and starts preparing breakfast – wakes up the children and the husband, helps them get ready, and in the meantime gets ready herself.”

“And somewhere between changing a nappy and kissing the husband, she dries and curls her hair with our device,” Chanyeol adds.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol smiles, “See,” he says, “It wasn’t so hard.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo repeats, “But it’s still lacking something.”

“That’s your job as a younger copywriter,” Chanyeol pours himself another glass, “To find out.”

“And I will,” Kyungsoo smiles at him and stands up, “Thank you for your help, Mr. Park.”

“Since you are here, working, I assume you don’t have anything to be thankful for today.” He picks up the bottle, “Why won’t you have another glass with me?” 

His co-worker chuckles, “I have a lot of things I am thankful for,” he admits, “But this year my Thanksgiving is tomorrow.”

“Why is that?” he asks, “If you don’t mind answering, of course.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “My ex-husband gets the kids today” he sighs, “What about you?”

He takes another sip, “No one to spend it with, I guess,” Kyungsoo looks at him pitfully and he quickly holds up a hand, “No one died, they just live too far.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Kyungsoo takes out another cigarette, “Well,” lights it up, “In that case, wanna spend the Thanksgiving with me?”

Chanyeol makes an amused expression, “You will get cancer if you smoke so much,” he points out, “Are you making an unmoral proposition to your boss?”

Kyungsoo laughs out loud, “See,” he takes a deep drag, “That’s why I don’t reveal my status as a carrier, you men just get stupid ideas in your head at the word.”

“Is that a yes?”

“No,” he smiles, “I wanted to grab some lunch with one of my co-workers, who happens to be my boss,” at the look on Chanyeol’s face he snorts, “Are you disappointed?”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol admits and stands up, “But lunch indeed sounds like a good idea, come on.”

They arrive to a poshy restaurant Chanyeol knows to have good wine and even better quail. Kyungsoo too, doesn’t seem to be out of place – maybe his ex-husband was rich like that or he grew up wealthy. It’s not uncommon for carriers.

He holds out the chair for him and Kyungsoo eyes him up, “I am still a male, you realize that?”

“I was raised to be a gentleman.”

“Of course you were.”

Chanyeol calls out for the waiter and sits down, “They have great food here.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo mutters and picks up the menu, his eyes lit up when he reads something, “I’ve always liked their beef.”

He nods, “One quail and one beef, please.” Chanyeol tells the waiter, “And a bottle of Alexander the Great, two glasses of course.”

The waiter leaves and they busy themselves with a meaningless chatter – about work, mostly. Chanyeol finds out that Kyungsoo has been working there roughly for six months, and that he was recently moved from a secretary to a junior copywriter. Well, Chanyeol know Kyungsoo’s current position, but the rest? Complete mystery – and he is one of the main directors at this damn firm.

He says so to Kyungsoo, who laughs, “I don’t blame you.”

“Well, fine,” he says, “Since I’ve never got to ask – what brought you to our corporation?”

“Boredom, mostly,” the other male answers, “Some hidden dream that needed to be fulfilled.”

“Was it?”

Kyungsoo hums, “Kind of,” and notes, “What about you?”

“I just like to work,” he shrugs, “I like the feeling of being done with something and deem it a good job.”

Kyungsoo raises his glass and gives him a private smile, one that almost looks seductive, “That’s valid,” Chanyeol raises his, too, and they clink them.

After their food arrives they busy themselves with it, while still chatting, of course. Chanyeol finds out that Kyungsoo has two children – two boys – and that they live with him while spending three weekends out of month with their father. That he divorced around a year ago and that it was probably the best decision he made in his adult life.

“He was a douchebag,” Kyungsoo spits, already a little drunk, “He didn’t throw me around or anything, but was very conservative and _proper_. Y’know, the women belong to the kitchen and Sunday’s best proper. So _proper_ that he fucking cheated on me – and that’s when I got fed up with his shit. Called for attorney and plucked him out of money till the very last dollar.” 

Chanyeol puts a piece of food in his mouth with a fork, “Don’t get me wrong but that’s very – I don’t know how to say that – _interesting_ that court allowed you all of that. Usually it’s the father that gives out the rules.”

“Not when you have papers on him,” Kyungsoo snorts and takes out his cigarettes to light up one, “Some nasty business, blackmailing and he was as small as his dick. Honestly, a year later I wonder what I even saw in him – for sure it weren’t looks or amazing character.”

He sits back on his chair and crosses his arms on his chest, quite surprised, “Is it bad that I feel slightly sorry for him?”

“Only slightly?” Kyungsoo gives him a grin.

Chanyeol in answer tells him some bits about himself; where he studied, that he had a fienceé but broke things off shortly before the wedding, that he has a sister who got married recently. Stuff like that – talking to Kyungsoo is nice and he feels as if they knew each other for ages.

And in a blink of an eye, they are in a car heading back to Chanyeol’s apartment – with Chanyeol’s hand on Kyungsoo’s knee and Kyungsoo’s head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

They are on his bed – Chanyeol’s shirt and belt is missing, and Kyungsoo is almost stark naked – when younger male whines and pushes him off to lie on his back, “Wait.”

“What?” Chanyeol grunts and exhales, feeling the wine finally getting to him. Grunts even harder when Kyungsoo moves and stands up from the bed, “What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo isn’t listening to him but looking around the room – it’s dimly lit, the curtains are drawn down and it's messy, “What are you doing?” he repeats.

“Searching for something to write on,” Kyungsoo mutters and walks away from the bed when he notices a desk with some papers thrown on it.

Chanyeol sighs and raises his neck – it’s heavy, but so is his dick right now, “Why do you need it?”

“So I can write down what’ve been talking bout’ earlier,” he slurs from far, far away, “I am already drunk, and after you fuck my brains out I am going to forget all of this.”

Chanyeol chuckles from where he lies on the bad – like a big, tired starfish, “I hate when it happens.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo calls out and suddenly his voice seems closer and closer, “That’s why I am doing it.”

“Okay,” he says and make an _oof_ sound when a heavy weight settles on his waist, “Warn a guy next time.”

Kyungsoo laughs and puts his forearms on the sides of Chanyeol’s head and lies on his chest, “You sure there’s gonna be next time?” He whispers and gives the other male a light kiss on the mouth.

“There isn’t?” Chanyeol mocks and secures his hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs, “And here I was, absolutely convinced that–“

The smaller male silences him with another kiss, "I think I know what's been missing," he mutters and before Chanyeol gets to get annoyed continues, "We should make two ads – one with the woman and one with a carrier. People will love that shit."

Chanyeol thumps his head on the bed, "Do you know how expensive it is?"

"If the hair device sells well we are gaining a big electrionic company," Kyungsoo sits back and Chanyeol almost whines at the loss of contact, "This could be a contract worth millions."

"It's a minor ad," He argues weakly and looks up at the male that's sitting on his waist. Kyungsoo looks great – all flushed, with small lovebites already forming at his chest and his skin glisting with sweat – and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to ravish him here and now. But he sees the bright expression that smaller male has and sighs, "There is a notebook and pencil in my nighstand, upper drawer."

Kyungsoo smiles and leans down to get both things and then puts the notebook on Chanyeol's chest, then scribbles something on it, "The carrier should have shoulder-lenght hair, and waist long for the woman," he underlines something on the paper, "And different families – but not interracial or anything. Both middle class, similiar neighbourhoods but different houses and less kids for the carrier. Or better, he has one and is pregnant."

Chanyeol lets him scribble patiently – he knows that feeling, and there's nothing better than the adrenaline that comes with a great idea. To know that something that you created could make millions, because Kyungsoo's idea is like that. With the new age of civil rights and stuff everyone is hyped on women or carriers finally getting what they deserve. Showing a natural situation like that as one of the first agencies in America will boost their popularity in those groups and amongst young people who want change – and there's always a second ad, for those more conservative and reserved.

There's no way it's not gonna sell.

After a minute or two Kyungsoo finally stops and closes the notebook, "This is great," he chuckles and throws it back into the drawer.

"Yes," Chanyeol grins and turns them over, "Your idea is briliant."

Kyunsoo opens his legs, "It's not only my idea, y'know that."

Chanyeol settles between them and moves to trail small kisses on the other male's neck, "You gave it an upgrade it needed."

"Okay," Kyungsoo agrees and drapes his arms around bigger male, "By the way," he presses his cheek to Chanyeol's head and lets out a purr-alike sound, "Happy Thanksgiving."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are what gives author life!
> 
> btw Alexander the Great is actual wine, quite popular where I live


End file.
